


Soldier For Love

by yzabel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel Choi Beomgyu, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Devil, Devil Kang Taehyun, Fantasy, Fights, Forbidden Love, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, M/M, Magic, Protect Kang Taehyun, Song: Angel With A Shotgun (The Cab), War, angel - Freeform, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzabel/pseuds/yzabel
Summary: Despite knowing all the consequences of what he's going to be, he still took every risk—besides, he'll be doing all those for Taehyun, after all.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Soldier For Love

Screams echoed throughout the dark chamber, the sound of pain and torture spreading itself across the thin and gray walls. Everything was dark, it was hard to see. However, Beomgyu saw it all; how they tortured Taehyun, how they were slowly killing the person he loves the most in the world. The pain that was evident in Taehyun's eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks filled with cuts and crimson, the red-haired boy was begging them to stop and just let him go.

Chains preventing him from escaping, darkness stopping him from seeing the light, and the amount of pain that's piercing through his dark soul was making him want to give up.

Sadly, while Taehyun was sneaking his way in the Heavens, the guards caught him. Not even getting the chance to have, at least, one small glimpse of the ravenette. It was strictly forbidden to have any interactions or connections with those living in the depths of the land below. In short, everything that'll happen between an angel and a devil is forbidden, unacceptable, despicable.

However, Beomgyu and Taehyun never cared about any of that. Their love for each other will never vanish just because of some stupid rule.

No one can break them apart.

Not even the gods above, or the ones below.

"Stop, please!" Taehyun begged yet again, his voice cracking as a sob escaped from his bruised lips. Suddenly, he was stabbed. A poisonous droplet of venom scattered around the sword's tip. As the red-haired boy felt the indescribable pain spreading across his body, he fell silent. His eyes widened in fear and shock.

Seeing this, Beomgyu gasped silently, "That venom... it can't be," He whispered to himself. The venom they stabbed into the boy's body was one of the most treacherous amongst all poisonous things found in the world.

Falling to the ground, Taehyun choked out blood, its metallic taste dominating his tongue, while holding his stomach. The guards left and that's when Beomgyu ran over to the younger one, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. His white wings folded behind his back, and his pink suit suddenly staining in crimson when he held the boy around his arms.

Caressing his cheeks, Beomgyu chokes out a sob, "Baby... baby please hold on. I know the cure for this, but you need to hold on a little longer. You'll do that, right?" With his voice ever-so-gentle, Beomgyu gave the red-haired boy an assuring smile.

"B-but, I can't—" Not able to finish his sentence, Taehyun inhales deeply as he holds in the throbbing pain spreading throughout his veins. In an attempt to speak again, Taehyun holds the older one's hand that was resting on his chest, "H-hyung... you do know that I love you, right?”

"No, Tae. You are not going to die like this, you are not going to be taken away from me. Do you understand that?" Even if tears were continuously running down his cheeks, he managed to stare at the younger one's beautiful face.

"I know the cure for the venom, okay? But, it will be a long travel. So, I need you to hold on a little longer, hmm?" Even though his voice was obviously shaking, Beomgyu tried his best to sound as soft as possible.

Nodding to this, Taehyun flashed out a smile, "I-I will..."

Raising his hand away from the younger one's chest, a glowing light of pink and white enveloped Beomgyu's hand, he slowly ran his hand around the place were Taehyun had been stabbed, and the pain that the younger one was feeling suddenly disappeared.

"My magic won't last long, but it should be enough until we reach the waterfall of Heaven," Beomgyu smiled as he caressed the other's soft cheek.

When he chose to save Taehyun from being killed by this dangerous venom, Beomgyu knows what the consequences will be. By doing this, he's turning his back against the rules of his homeland. He's turning his back against his responsibility as the Prince. He's turning his back against everything.

Even so, he's willing to loose everything if it means keeping Taehyun by his side.

Wrapping one of Taehyun's arms around his neck, Beomgyu carried the younger one out of the dungeons. Stepping out, he was met by a blinding light, after taking in some time to get used to the light, Beomgyu finally took sight of the place he grew up in. Everything was painted with various colors of white, pink, and blue. Angels flying from above the soft clouds, and big men in their uniforms of a guard surrounded the place.

Beomgyu took in a large amount of breath when he felt nervousness scattered itself around his body. He'll be turning his back against all these beauty.

Looking back at Taehyun, their eyes met. Two pairs of beautiful hazel orbs locked gazes with each other, it was as if a whole sky of stars glistened in their eyes every time their gazes met. A universe of stars that only appeared if they look into each other's dazzling orbs.

Just by the sight of the person he loves, Beomgyu forgot all of his doubts in one snap.

'For Taehyun,' He said to himself.

Not even caring anymore, Beomgyu was ready for everything. Be it a sword pointed towards his chest, a gun pointed towards his head, or a venom ready to take his life; he's ready for it. He's ready for everything.

Spreading his wings, sparkles of pink and white sprinkled down as it spreads. His wings were unique, it was unlike any other wings of other angels. He is the Prince, after all.

Gently pulling Taehyun closer to him, he wraps his arms around his waist as the younger one wrapped his arms around the older one's neck. Smiling because of this, Beomgyu couldn't help but blush, "Cute. Just hang in there, baby."

Looking around the place, he saw a total of about thirty guards ready to take him down once they saw him escaping with Taehyun. However, he isn't scared of them. The only thing he’s scared of is losing the boy wrapped around his arms.

Flapping his wings, he flew away from the clouds. When he reached a higher place, the guards saw him. Immediately, Beomgyu fluttered his wings harder, emitting out a strong force of wind that shoved all the guards down their place. The Prince took this as a chance to finally escape and get through the golden gates, he flew as fast as he could—almost becoming one with the wind—while the guards trailed him from behind.

"Prince Choi Beomgyu, stop right there!"

But Beomgyu didn't listen. 

He continued flying, the air brushing against his raven locks and caressed his pale skin. Glancing from behind, his eyes widened in fear.

His father, the King, was flying behind him.

"Choi Beomgyu, get down now!" The loud and deep voice of his father echoed around the Heavens. His father was powerful, but Beomgyu didn't seem to give a damn about that right now.

As he fluttered his wings faster and faster, he finally reached the golden gates and managed to get through. He looks back and saw that the Kingdom he lives in has vanished into thin air, because once you got through the gates, you'll no longer see the Kingdom again—that is, unless you come back.

Pressing the tip of his thumb and index finger together, he blew on them; petals in a mixture of pink and blue flew out of his fingers. The petals collided with each other and a strong force followed as well as a blinding light. Beomgyu covered both of them with his wings, and spreads them once again when the portal finally opened.

Once the sight of the forest was seen, Beomgyu flew through the portal. Now, he's amidst the forest of Heaven. Where all cure, ingredients, poisons, magic, and any uncanny creatures are found.

Silence echoed throughout the forest, leaves were dancing with the wind, the sound of a river reached Beomgyu's ears, and the sun's warm heat touched his soft skin.

Taehyun suddenly coughed which caught the other's attention, "Are you okay?" Asked the older one as he laid the red-haired boy down the soft grass.

"I am," Chuckled Taehyun as he nodded.

"We're here now, just a little long—"

Beomgyu was cut off by a sudden sound of explosion. However, Beomgyu knew that sound all-too-well. It's the sound that comes whenever a group of angels have arrived, including the King—his father. When he was about to carry Taehyun, an arrow landed in front of them. It was glistening, it's body in a color of gold. Seeing this, the little one looks up.

"Father."

From above the air, there he saw his father and his men surrounding him. Silver spears pointed at him and Taehyun. Beomgyu slowly stands up and blocked Taehyun.

"What are you doing, Beomgyu? Get out of the way!" Beomgyu’s father demanded, his voice filled with authority. Even so, this wasn't enough to even make Beomgyu flinch a muscle.

"No, you get out of my way. This isn't fair! You can't treat anyone like this! I'm going to save him!" Beomgyu deadpanned, fingernails burying themselves deep within his palms.

Scoffing, his father raised his hand, then a glowing light was emitted as it formed his weapon—a golden bow and an arrow. Looking down his son with those eyes filled with madness, he speaks yet again, "I'll give you one more chance. Move or I'll forget I have a son."

Taking in a breath, Beomgyu holds out his right hand, a glow of light was produced as it formed into a silver sword. Braveness was painted all over his face as he looks at his father, "If that means protecting the one I love, I'm ready to risk it all."

"You're willing to sacrifice everything for a devil?" Asked his father with a brow arched.

"Even my own life," Answered the little one as he spreads his wings, showing off those beautiful colors of pink and white yet again.

Suddenly, his father laughed.

"Fine, have it your way."

"Oh, I am."

Beomgyu flew away from the ground and positioned himself. He doesn't know why his father is letting him fight against all these men with the fact that he knows they don't stand a chance against Beomgyu. Compared to all these men, Beomgyu was ten times stronger than any of them. With one cut from his sword, you vanish into thin air like a bubble.

"I'm ready to fight for my everything."

With that, the war has begun.

They attacked the Prince by the command of the King; the sounds of a sword and a spear clashing together echoed throughout the forest.

One by one, all the guards vanished with one touch of Beomgyu's sword. He didn't care anymore, his eyes glowed in a bright pink, wings becoming larger, and his sword was now covered in crimson.

Spinning around, Beomgyu emitted out a strong force of wind—sending all of them away. His father was able to block away the strong force by covering his face with his two hands. When he opened his eyes, his son and Taehyun was gone.

"Choi Beomgyu!"

His father's scream echoed all throughout the green forest of magic, birds flew away from the trees, and all sorts of unusual creatures ran away from their spots upon hearing the loud voice of the King.

Beomgyu flew as fast as he could while carrying Taehyun. They landed on the ground, suddenly, Taehyun hugged the older one with tears rolling down his cheeks. Sobs reached the older one's ears as he hugged back the younger one while gently shutting his eyes.

"Y-you're willing to do all these... for me?" Taehyun asked, his words almost coming out as a whisper.  
Nodding to this, Beomgyu buried his face deeper into the crook of Taehyun's neck, "I'm willing to do all these and more for you, baby. I love you."

Breaking away from the hug, Taehyun cupped the older one's cheeks and stared into his dazzling brown orbs. Then he leaned closer until the gaps between their lips closed, slowly, they fell in sync. Heads tilting from side to side to deepen the access. Wrapping his arms around the older one's neck, Taehyun breaks away and rested his forehead onto the other's.

"I love you so much Hyung," Whispered the younger one and gave the older one another gentle, soft, and sweet kiss.

When the sound of water crashing down reached both of their ears, Beomgyu and Taehyun breaks away from the kiss and looks in front of them.

They finally reached the waterfall of Heaven.

But how?

Shrugging the question off, Beomgyu suddenly panicked when Taehyun fell into his arms. Gently tapping the younger one's back, Beomgyu could feel his heart beating so fast, "Taehyun? Taehyun?!"

"H-hyung, I-I can't handle it anymore. I—"

Without letting the younger one finish, Beomgyu quickly flies towards the waterfall with Taehyun wrapped around his arms.

The waterfall came in sight; its water with crystals and magic welcomed Beomgyu's eyes. He needs to lay Taehyun under the water for at least five minutes for the cure to spread across his wound. Setting Taehyun down the clear water, Beomgyu kissed his forehead before finally letting him dive deeper within the body of water.  
"Choi Beomgyu."

Turning around, he was met by his father once again. With his hands clenched into a fist, Beomgyu lets out a frustrated sigh. He turned around and faced his father, his eyes glowing in bright pink yet again.

"Stop this already. Let him live. Killing him for such a depressed reason will never be acceptable!" Beomgyu shouted as he spreads his wings, pink and white dusts falling from it to the crystal clear water.

"No. What you're doing is unacceptable! Stop this, Beomgyu!" His father shouted back and raised his hand, forming his bow and arrow once again.

"So, you're willing to kill me for that?" Asked Beomgyu while stepping a bit closer to Taehyun.

"No. You're not the one I want to kill," His father said as he looked at the person laying down behind the little one, and Beomgyu did not fail to catch that.

"I will never let you lay a single finger on him."

Suddenly, another group of men with their spears surrounded him. All looking ready to follow the King's commands.

Beomgyu raises his hand as he lets his sword form once again. He looks back at Taehyun, a glow of blue was flashing out his wound, which means he's almost cured. 

Just a little more time. He needs a little more time.

"I'm ready for anything."

Beomgyu fluttered his wings once again, sending him above the cold air. He looks at all of his father's men as he clutched his sword a tad bit tighter with one hand.

"I don't care if heaven won't take me back after this."

With one snap of his father's fingers, the battle begun once again. They all tried to win against the Prince, but just like any other men from before, none of them won. When it comes to fighting the Prince, they're all feeble.

His pink clothes were now scattered with crimson, face filled with anger, and his sword glowing even more. Fluttering his wings, he emitted a large force of wind, sending all of them flying away yet again.

Taking in deep breaths in a fast pace, Beomgyu's body felt like it was about to give up. However, every time he looks at Taehyun from below, his strength overflows once again and he's ready to fight all of them.

Beomgyu looks up and saw his father aiming an arrow at Taehyun, once the golden arrow was released from his bow, Beomgyu immediately blocks it.

The arrow hits him from his chest.

Seeing this, his father's eyes widened in shock, his mouth sprung open as his bow vanished into dusts.

Beomgyu's eyes turned glossy as he held the arrow with his two hands, choking out blood, he looked at his father—afeared of what’s about to happen.

The King's arrow contains the most perilous venom there is. Unlike what was given to Taehyun, this was incurable. If you get hit, you're done for. Be it a devil, a human, or an angel. Not even Beomgyu can escape its death once he gets hit.

Taehyun sits up from the water as he desperately gasped for air. The wound was already healed, and the venom has been removed from his body.

Looking around with wide eyes, he saw Beomgyu from above—slowly falling to the water as well. His eyes widened even more as he ran towards the person he loves. Before Beomgyu could hit the water, Taehyun already caught him with his arms.

"Hyung?! Hyung, oh my gosh!" Taehyun panicked as he saw the arrow buried deep within the older one's pale skin.

"Beommie, the waterfall can heal you right? Hurry!" Taehyun could feel the warm tears starting to sting his eyes.

Choking out crimson, Beomgyu chuckled weakly, "I'm... I'm sorry, Taehyun. N-nothing can heal me now."

Hearing this, Taehyun broke into tears. He was a crying mess while staring at Beomgyu. Caressing the older one's cheeks, he gave Beomgyu another kiss.

Beomgyu broke the kiss and smiled weakly at the younger one, "The waterfall is still far away, so I don't understand why it suddenly appeared earlier. However, now I know."

Bringing his hand up, he caressed Taehyun's cheek, "My mother once told me that this waterfall doesn't appear for just anyone. It lets those who have pure intentions use its powers, and I guess… this waterfall felt my love for you that's why it appeared."

After hearing what the angel said, Taehyun smiled while nodding, "You love me that much?"

Beomgyu innocently smiled while nodding, "More than anything. I'm sorry, Tae. I think I'm—" Beomgyu wasn't able to finish his sentence when he felt the stinging pain spread across his chest.

Shaking his head, Taehyun reached for the older one's hand, "You can't die. Don't leave me please. I'm begging you!" Taehyun said in between sobs.

"As much as I want to stay with you, I can't. I told you, I'm ready to risk everything for you. Even my own life," Beomgyu said with a small smile. He brought Taehyun's hand towards his pink lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"In the middle of war, I'm willing to have myself killed if it's for you. Even if I'll lose everything, if it means keeping you, I'll sacrifice my all. If it means protecting you, I'm willing to fight anyone—even my own father."

He gave the younger one another kiss, then Beomgyu stared into the younger one's eyes.

"If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

With those last words being said, the feathers of Beomgyu's beautiful wings scattered around and disappeared into thin air. The King falls to the ground while tears streamed down his face. Regret was written all over his face as his sobs reached everyone's ears.

The moment everyone saw how the Prince's wings slowly disappeared, they all knew what it meant when an angel had lost their wings.

When a person dies, they are given another chance to live—and that is to become an angel. However, if they fail to take that second chance, no more chances will be given; they’ll vanish from this world, as if their soul never existed in the first place.

So, that means… Prince Beomgyu is gone.

A guard hits the rock with his spear and knelt down the ground—perhaps, showing respect for the bravery that Prince Beomgyu had showed despite knowing the consequences of going against the entire Heavens. 

Slowly, the sounds of spears and stones clashing together echoed throughout the forest as all the guards knelt down as well. The surrounding fell in silence, even the King had stopped crying and just stared at his son—the son that he lost after letting rage take over him.

Taehyun hugged the cold body of the angel he loves the most more than anything in the Heavens and darkness, he gives him one last kiss before hugging him.

"I love you..."


End file.
